


Twin Solution

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Female Harry Potter, cannon what cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway; don't make money off of it.This is another idea I am trying after reading some fics and talking with a good friend. Will be a Fem!Harry, but no slash.  No Horcruxes, cause I don't feel like it. Also, if the obvious trend isn't obvious, I prefer happy endings to those of drama filled ones and the like. Do enjoy it if you can.At a certain point in this story... It kind of just kept going in one direction, and I just let it flow. Cliche's? Sure, why not. Probably obvious where it started deviating, but well, I couldn't stop myself. Dumbledore bashing, though not to the extreme, because... I felt like it. This is also one of my older works, so it’s not the best, but I tried to spruce it up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 287





	Twin Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway; don't make money off of it. 
> 
> This is another idea I am trying after reading some fics and talking with a good friend. Will be a Fem!Harry, but no slash. No Horcruxes, cause I don't feel like it. Also, if the obvious trend isn't obvious, I prefer happy endings to those of drama filled ones and the like. Do enjoy it if you can. 
> 
> At a certain point in this story... It kind of just kept going in one direction, and I just let it flow. Cliche's? Sure, why not. Probably obvious where it started deviating, but well, I couldn't stop myself. Dumbledore bashing, though not to the extreme, because... I felt like it. This is also one of my older works, so it’s not the best, but I tried to spruce it up. 

  
  


Harriet Potter sat in her little shit space of a room at Number Four Privet drive with a letter in her hand. It was a very serious letter, very official and legally binding. It was a new ministry law that all girls/women from the ages sixteen and up were to be married, if they were half-bloods or muggle born. Pureblood women were to be put into negotiations for marriages, but they still had time to choose. This was to combat the sudden fall in powerfully magical children due to pureblood inbreeding. 

  
  


This was a shot to the gut after the events of the ministry the previous June. She had gone to save her godfather from being tortured by Voldemort, only to find out it had been a trap. Through some miracle, however, and lingering magic in the department of Mysteries, Voldemort had been finished for good. Sirius had been cleared, but Dumbledore insisted, convinced her godfather to hide her away at her relative’s house so that no lingering death eaters would seek revenge. 

  
  


So, here she sat, reading this all too important missive and summons, on August 1st. One hell of a fucking birthday present from the ministry of fucking magic. Even better? She had to marry a pureblood, and she had no choice on who it was going to be. It was the choosing of her magical guardian. She only hoped that Sirius would not be fucking her over with whoever he chose. She was to dress in formal robes and the letter that was a portkey would activate at one in the afternoon. She would not be traveling alone, though, Tonks would be with her. 

  
  


She got her robes out of the trunk that Tonks scared her relatives into letting her have, and sighed softly. The best thing she had were the dress robes for her trail the summer before. She grumbled at the thought, idiots... the whole lot of them. At one sharp, with Tonks holding onto her, the Portkey activated and they found themselves in a ministry room. The two then went to a nearby room where Sirius, and a few others were waiting. 

  
  


Harriet was not surprised to see Dumbledore there, or the Weasley's, but she was angry and surprised to see the Malfoy family there. A smug Draco looking at her as his father spoke with the minister. She hissed and glared at Sirius before she went to talk with the Weasley’s, try and ease some tension. She learned, through them, that Hermione managed to escape to America where they didn't have this stupid law, and had been granted citizenship and asylum so she could not be reclaimed by the Ministry. Harriet would not be so lucky. She went over to Sirius and tugged him to the side. 

  
  


"I hope to Merlin, Jehovah, Buddha, whoever... that you are not. **Not**. Giving me to a Malfoy!" Harriet said, as she had him throw up a silencing field around them. "I'd be passed around to his death eater friends and their fathers on the first night!" She snarled, hand itching for her wand, but it had been taken by Tonks for clearly obvious reasons now. 

  
  


"Look, pup... it won’t be that bad. I mean, Voldy is gone, you'll be alright." Her godfather said, grinning sheepishly. "Besides. Dumble-" He then got something he had not received in years: A hard, sharp slap to the face. 

  
  


"I don't give a flying hippogryph’s arse what Dumbledore said! He's not the one that has to be buggered by a Malfoy, forced to pump out kids like a bloody  _ broodmare  _ and sit at home like a good, obedient little wife!" Harriet hissed out, tugging him by his collar. "You either start acting like my guardian and take your face from Dumbledore’s wrinkled arse, or I swear I will be going to Azkaban because I murdered my husband, his family, and my godfather right in the ministry." She hissed and he shuddered softly. She had Lily's temper, and it showed more and more as she got older. 

  
  
  


"Alright! Alright... sorry pup. I just... he made some really convincing arguments." He said, causing her to glare, and then he held up his hands. "Who would you prefer? I have the option of changing my mind until I sign the papers, and I haven't yet." She sighed in relief at this information, and nodded before crossing her arms. She thought for a few moments before looking at him. 

  
  


"The twins." The soon to be teenaged bride said, and he blinked and gave her an incredulous look. She huffed and blushed slightly. "What? They are sweet, they like me for... me, and they won’t treat me like a baby machine." She replied, and he seemed to think, before frowning and crossing his arms softly, one hand stroking his goatee. 

  
  


"Stay right here, alright?" She nodded at his words, before he went over to the twins. He erected another bubble around and she saw them having a conversation. The twins looked at her with opposite raised eyebrows and she flushed softly and looked away, not seeing their small smiles. The smiles were not smug like Malfoy's, but genuine. Sirius came back and gave her a smile, both placating and apologetic. 

  
  


"They agree, under the condition that you give honest feedback, as their wife, about some of their products. They will not test them on you, or ask you to fund anymore, but they want unbiased feedback." Sirius said, and she looked at them, surprised but happy. Harriet nodded and Sirius sighed. "For the record... I really am sorry, Pup. Dumbledore kept me from learning about the new bill till the last minute, then he spent days working on me. I should have come to you first." He said, honestly apologetic. She nodded curtly and then the minister came over to them. Amelia Bones has been sworn in, and she was presiding over the marriages. Her Susan was exempt because she damned well said so. 

  
  


"Lord Black?" The minister asked, the silencing ward had been dropped. "We are ready for you and Miss. Potter." She said, and Harriet twitched when Draco's smug tones broke through. 

  
  


"Ah, not for long, Minister. It will soon be Malfoy. She will be a proper pureblood wife." Draco said, before he grinned nastily at her and then Harriet smirked at him, which made him blink as Sirius spoke. 

  
  
  


"Change of plans, Lord Malfoy. Your son will not be marrying my Goddaughter today. However, she shall still be a wife to a pureblood male today." Sirius said, his tone ever the proper pureblood lord. Draco sputtered and then laughed softly before glancing at the rest of the Weasley family. 

  
  


"Oh, that is wonderful! You really are as stupid as my mother claims. You know the law, Black; the pureblood male must have an income of their own, or at least a trust fund capable of supporting a family." Draco said, his voice grating in his smugness. He then pouted, mockingly so. "Ronald doesn't have a knut to his name." He grinned and then had a real pout, an angry one, when two hands came on Harriet's shoulders. One from a different twin as they spoke at once. 

  
  


"Who said she was marrying our little Ronnikins?" The twin’s said, at the same time as if they practiced it, but it was just how they spoke. Draco was about to speak his customary threat, until he realized his father was right there. 

  
  


"I must ask, for contractual reasons, Mr. Weasleys', what is your... annual income." Amelia said with a grumble. She  _ hated  _ this law, but she had to be in term for a year before she could even begin to go against it, it was how the Wizengamot worked. Fred reached into the inner pocket of his vibrant Orange/Green jacket and took out a folded piece of parchment. Amelia unrolled it and immediately saw the official stamp of Gringotts, before she read it. Her brow raised when she got to the end and she rolled it up and cleared her throat.

  
  


"That is more than sufficient, yes." Amelia said, before she gave it back to Fred and he put it away with a smile, both twins leaning down to kiss Harriet on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, you are no longer needed here. You may go." She said officiously, and the Malfoy's left with a grumble under their breaths and tails tucked between their legs, Harriet letting out a sigh of relief. "Now, on with the ceremony." 

  
  
  


It was short, bittersweet, and after two rather delightful, if chaste, kisses the three were married. Harriet sighed and put her hand on her head, shaking softly as she leaned on the wall. She was married now, to her two long time crushes. Not only that, but she had to either have a child, or be with child by the time she was 18, or be given to another pureblood. She had barely just gotten into kissing, and she was being pushed into this. Sure, she had two years, but that wasn't the point! She looked up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, looking up to see her Husband (Merlin  **that** was weird), George ruefully smiling at her. 

  
  


"Everything alright, sweet cheeks?" George asked, and she glared. "Honey muffin?" Her glare deepened. "Lovely-cakes?" She tried to glare harder, but it was difficult with how... sweet he was trying to be. 

  
  


"Oy! Uglier brother of mine, leave our wife alone." Fred said, and another hand went to her other shoulder. "Doing alright darling lumps?" She gaped at him and he grinned. "Sugar pumpkin?" She shook her head and sighed, but smiled at them. 

  
  


"Thank you... both of you. This... I'm so sorry." Harriet said sincerely. They waved her off, and were about to speak when Dumbledore came over. 

  
  


"Well, now that the... ah, ceremony is over, I will be taking Mrs. Weasley back to her relatives." Dumbledore said, and she snorted softly, was it too much to ask to be out of there already?

  
  


"I am afraid Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes, terribly so."

"That you have absolutely no say in where our Wife stays."

"I must agree dear brother, he does not. However, she does." They said, trading back and forth as they loved doing, before turning to her with wide smiles and she sighed in relief. 

  
  


"I am going to stay with my Husbands, Dumbledore. I have to get to know them, especially if I am to have a child with them." Harriet all but spat at him. He was Chief Warlock when the bill passed, and he did nothing. 

  
  


"My Dear, please, see rea-" Dumbledore was interrupted by the twins again. 

  
  


"No, no. She is not your dear." 

"She is OUR dear. Our darling wife."

"Please refrain from such familiar terms without her, or our, permission."

"Yes, please do, Mr. Dumbledore. Also, until she says otherwise, she may remain 'Mrs. Potter'. Now, we must be off. Our wife has some advice she must give us."

  
  


"Yes, some very important advice." Again, they enjoyed their twin-speak. They then gave her a kiss on the cheek each and then with a swirl of a given portkey, the three were gone. 

  
  


~TS~

  
  
  


To say that their wedding night was wonderful, and romantic, and passionate would be lying. It was not completely awkward, she knew these two men after all, but it wasn't business as usual. She did give them advice on some of their newer products, and was surprised that they had a rather large home. They slept in two adjacent rooms, but when they arrived they had one of their newly hired, and well taken care of, elves combine said rooms. The three were married now, they would be sleeping together. 

  
  


The arrangements for sleeping were simple enough. Harriet would be in the middle with a twin on either side of her. There was no love making that night, but there was some comforting. Right as they cuddled against her it hit that they were married now. While the twins were wonderful men, she had wanted to perhaps find love on her own. So, she cried. She cried for her youth, she cried for being a burden on them, she cried for being forced into something she wanted to be at least ten years older before she even thought of. It was a rough night. 

  
  


~TS~

  
  
  


Harriet woke to an empty, but not cold bed. For a moment she panicked until she realized she was in the bed of her and her... husbands. She shuddered softly and then took in a deep breath, catching the smell of breakfast being made. She got up and put on George's neon orange gnome slippers and went downstairs. Sure, they were about... three sizes too large, but they were comfy. When she shuffled into the kitchen, having followed the delicious aromas, the two men within quieted. 

  
  


"Ah! Our darling wife rouses!"

"Spectacular, breakfast is just being on the crisp side of black."

"Yes, a delightful way to start the day: Indigestion." Fred smiled and then glanced at her feet. "Oh, it seems that your slippers have been commandeered by the wife, dear brother. Looks like you'll have to get new ones." He said, and George scoffed as he placed some bacon and pancakes down.

"Posh, dear brother. I shall simply carry our wife around and wear my slippers." The cooking twin said, causing Harriet to giggle softly, blushing slightly before thanking George for breakfast. 

  
  


"Now, dear wife." Began Fred. "We have many important things to do today, if you are up to them of course. They can be a bit... bothersome to think of, let alone do, so we want to make sure you are alright." He said, as George nodded, eating as well, and Harriet raised an eyebrow in question. 

  
  


"Today we shall be visiting Gringotts. You see, despite us being your husbands, the ministry still considers you underage, thus needing a magical guardian." Fred continued, and they both huffed at this. "We want to change that. By signing over your vaults to us, you sign over your guardianship as well." He said, and Harriet blinked then frowned, George speaking before anything could be said. 

  
  


"We would not use your vaults, heavens no. But it would keep Dumbledore from using them. You see, while Sirius is your guardian... he almost gave you to Malfoy, because of Dumbledore." The previously silent twin said, and Harriet's expression darkened and she nodded before speaking slowly. 

  
  


"So, you would think Dumbledore would use my gold to his causes?" She asked, and twin nods met her gaze. "Alright... I can see the logic in that, and well… you're my husbands, of course you can use it if you like. I have enough. I don't mind if it's being put to good use." She said, and Fred scoffed and got up, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

  
  


"Nonsense! Your vaults are yours to use, and ours are to be used to take care of you." Said Fred, and they both nodded and then Fred, being one half of their pranking twin-ness, spoke again. "I am going to shower now... you're welcome to join me, wife." He said, clearly teasing. Harriet shuddered as the second half was said in her ear before he went off. George shaking his head and smiling at her rosy cheeks. 

  
  


"Little devil, isn't he? You know he is only partially joking, as am I for that matter." The remaining twin said. He gave her a soft kiss, stroking her cheek. "But only when you're ready." He mumbled against her soft lips. She nodded, blushing and finishing her breakfast before George went to clean up. He was the earlier riser of the two, so he had already showered. Harriet waited till Fred was done and she showered herself, surprised she had a nice set of robes set out for her. She learned through George that their elf was appalled at her lack of clothing and went to get some for her, no mistress of theirs would be lackluster. As she was part of the family now, she could access the Potter and the Twin's vaults for her master’s needs. 

  
  


They apparated into the alley and made a beeline for Gringotts, Harriet under a glamour temporarily as to not cause a ruckus, and were soon ushered into an ornate office. A goblin already sitting and waiting, and upon seeing the twins he smiled toothily. 

  
  


"Ah, yes... the twin devils. Wonderful to see you. What can Gringotts do for you, hmm?" The goblin said, and Harriet blinked and goggled for a moment before Fred spoke. 

  
  


"My good goblin, we are in need to speak to the Potter account manager. Our lovely wife." Fred waved his hand, wand tip pressed against his palm, and her glamour vanished. "Has some important business to take care of, you see." He finished, and the goblin frowned but then looked at Harriet who took out her key. She had their elf, Yippy, get it for her. She handed it over and he looked at it, then took out a bowl and a knife. 

  
  


"For security reasons, you understand." The Twin’s account manager said, and Harriet nodded; she had been told about this from Sirius and read about it when she was bored in Hogwarts. She pricked her finger and dropped seven drops of blood before it shone a bright green and then vanished. She then blushed as her finger was taken by George and sucked softly. 

  
  


"Hmm.. everything is in order, that being said.. I would not suggest getting your account manager here." He said, and at Harriet's confused expression he snorted. "Figures you would not know, no matter." She glared slightly but he kept on, paying her no mind. "Your account manager is in Mr. Dumbledore's pocket, that old wizard has a silver tongue that it seems not every goblin is immune to. I suggest, as we have just proven it is you, that you renounce your account manager and claim a new one." He grinned a savage grin at this. The twins glanced at him and he nodded before a silencing ward erected around the three, Fred looking at Harriet. 

  
  


"Alright, I know what he is getting at. He wants to be your account manager. He's the reason we are so successful after your generous donation." Fred said, and George nodded but let his brother keep talking. "He'll make sure investments are made, debts settled, the whole nine yards, dear wife. We highly recommend him." He finished up, both waiting for her response. Harriet leaned back and thought softly before nodding. 

  
  


"Alright... I'll trust you two. Thank you for this." Harriet said, sighing softly. Dumbledore putting his old fingers into everything again. They smiled and then each received a soft kiss from her, on her own power, which earned a blush from her. The ward lowered and she spoke again. "I apologize, but I do not read your language, and I was not told of your name beforehand." She said, the goblin blinked softly, and then nodded, realizing this as well. 

  
  


"Hmm, a simple mistake, I am sure. My name is Bladesnapper, and your account manager’s name is Oregrabber. An appropriate name for a thief, if I ever heard one." Bladesnapper said, and after a whispered set of instructions Harriet spoke. 

  
  


"I, Harriet Lily Potter-Weasley, do hereby renounce Oregrabber as the Potter account manager. In his place, I honorably request that account manager Bladesnapper accept the position as the manager for the Potter accounts." Harrier said formally, albeit a bit jilted from lack of practice. Bladesnapper's grin was so terrifying, that if Harriet did not know it was for goblin purposes, her wand would be out and she would be casting as fast as she could.

  
  


"I, Bladesnapper, accept this prestigious honor. With the blood of my ancestors, and the honor of my family, I shall never falter in my duties." The old goblin said, and there was a soft pulse of magic and then the goblin laughed as it washed over him. 

  
  


"Magnificent!" Bladesnapper snarled gleefully and then with the breaking of and orb on his desk four goblin guards came into the room. "Find Oregrabber, bring him to a cell! He has committed fraud for one of our top clients." He said, his eyes nearly red with bloodthirst. The goblin guards snarled and went off, Bladesnapper smirking. "As your account manager, I am aware of all deeds done by the previous, and those who were given permission. As it stands, only you can access your vault." Harriet nodded at this, and then bit her lip softly. 

  
  


"Alright, I'd like to change that, and do some things as well." She said, and her new account manager nodded and they spent the next two hours working with the goblin, the twins leaving part way through to get a little something for their wife, the goblin she was left with promising to keep her safe. As soon as they left she looked to him. 

  
  


"Alright, I do not want my husbands to know this, but I have something extra I want to do." She started, 

And the goblin nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Their family has always helped me... kept me warm, happy when they could. They would never accept charity, or a handout... but I can’t give them more than my gratitude, it feels wrong. I'd like to put three hundred thousand galleons into their account. I want the last years of Ginevra's and Ronald’s school to be paid for. Also, any children Ginerva and Ronald might have as well." Bladesnapper nodded at this, and wrote everything down, taking care of it all. 

  
  


"Oh! If it's no trouble, I would like to help Hogwarts a bit as well. It's been my real home for the past six years, and I think it deserves a bit more. Madam Hooch has constantly asked for new brooms, but the board is a pain in the arse." They both snorted and she went on. "Could you use my vaults and get some brooms for her? Nothing fancy, they should be training brooms, of course." Bladesnapper nodded and kept writing, Harriet already having given him full access for investments and the like for more gold making, so he was happy to help. Not only that, but she was polite and courteous. After a few more things he looked up at her and a thought struck him.

  
  


"I have a question for you, Mrs. Potter." Bladesnapper said, she nodded softly, for him to go on. "I have heard tales that you slew a beast within the school. I was curious if you could tell me what type of beast? All we know is that it was at least class 4-X." He leaned forward, eager to hear from her. Harriet froze for a moment before deciding if anyone could get use out of it, it would be the goblins. 

  
  


"Uhm... back in my second year, around the end of May I slayed a thousand year old Basilisk." Harriet said, and was surprised to see the quill in his hand snap. The goblin was prepared for perhaps an overly large Acromantula, or even a low level demon... but a basilisk?!

  
  


"Mrs. Potter, are you joking?" Bladesnapper hissed, and Harriet shook her head, and the goblin rushed over to her, looking at her from the floor. "A thousand years old?! You slew Slytherin's mighty beast?" He then started speaking quickly in his native tongue into a little rune on a rock he pulled out of his pocket. She nodded and he then an older looking goblin came in, and she had a feeling the new goblin made Dumbledore look like a first year in age. The female goblin looked at her with blind eyes and came over to her. Her voice was old, but still smooth. 

  
  


"You are the child that claims to have slain the ancient Basilisk?" The elder female goblin said. Harriet nodded and the she-goblin came over and ran her hands in an intricate manner in front of the confused teenager but Harriet did nothing. "She speaks the truth... it even injected her with its venom, however she was saved by an equally mighty creature." Came the soft confirmation, and Bladesnapper shuddered at the thought but he grinned wider at this knowledge.

  
  


"As you slew his beast, and his heir in the Riddle child, you are owner of the spoils and the line of Slytherin itself!" The male goblin laughed heartily and then started scribbling some things as the elder goblin left, a smirk on her face. As if she knew what Harriet was about to do next. 

  
  


"Account manager Bladesnapper?" Harriet started, causing the ecstatic goblin paused and looked at her. "I, Harriet Lily Potter do hereby grant you access to any vaults I may have claimed through conquest." When she was done speaking the goblin seemed to have blacked out while standing. He came back to the waking world and Harriet nodded at his questioning look. 

  
  


"I, Bladesnapper, do accept this in the respect and authority it was given." He said after calming down from his lingering surprise. Another wash of magic made him shudder and there was a sounding of two gongs that went through the halls of Gringotts. Only the oldest of goblins and account managers knew what this was, and they were all impressed... and envious just a bit. 

  
  
  


"As you are the heir by conque-" He started, before he was interrupted. There was a burst of flame as Fawkes appeared, dropping a sheathed sword on Harriet's lap before trilling beautifully and vanishing. Harriet blinked and then saw the goblin almost snatch the sword from her lap. "By the elders... with this you are the heir of Gryffindor as well... through an honorable defense of his school." He laughed softly and looked at her. "Do you know what this means, Mrs. Potter?" He asked, almost shuddering in delight. Harriet shook her head. "It means that you hold the last two remaining heir status' of Hogwarts itself." She blinked and tilted her head, causing him to sigh softly. 

  
  
  


"It means, that should you choose, Hogwarts can be more than your home in feeling, but it can be your actual home. You own the castle and the grounds it sits upon for the surrounding 5 kilometers." He laughed softly, and then Harriet surprised him by giving him access to those vaults as well. Another two gongs sounded off before they really got to work. Right before the twins returned Harriet leaned back and had a thought. 

  
  


"Oh, as for the Basilisk?" Bladesnapper nodded and waited for her to go on. "Approach Potions Master Snape, give him access to fifty thousand galleons worth of potions ingredients, if you don't mind. Tell him it is from me, with my greatest apologies for anything I may or may have not done to him in the past. The rest Gringotts can have." She said, causing Bladesnapper to nod, still surprised by the generosity of the Witch in front of him, but he was happy to do this. In a few short hours he had gone from a slowly rising account manager, to one who was in charge of four accounts, two of which were of the founders themselves. The door opened and the twins came in, and they were surprised at how happy their account manager looked. 

  
  


"Alright, so what did we miss?" They asked simultaneously, and Bladesnapper laughed and shook his head, gesturing to Harriet. 

  
  


"Let your wife tell you later. Now, I have much work to do, glorious...  _ profitable  _ work." He said, and he was about to leave when he looked at them. "You have permission to apparate out of my office." The twins blinked owlishly... that was a rare honor, to say the least. The twins shrugged, they wouldn't mind learning it from their wife. They took her into an embrace, gave her a kiss, and then popped them all back to the flat above their shop. It wasn't terribly far to walk, but it was just about to be a busy hour in the Alley. 

  
  


~TS~

  
  


While enjoying a nice lunch Harriet explained everything that had gone on after they left to run their personal errand. Well, everything except the gold put into their families’ vault that is. Towards the end of the meal she noticed left and right hands were taken by Fred and George respectively. 

  
  


"As it was a rush."

"And we did not enjoy such a thing."

"We both decided you were in need of a ring." 

"I suggested one to match the green of your eyes."

"While I suggested one to match the fire and passion of your spirit."

"So we compromised!" They finished together and then she felt the soft weight of a ring being slid onto her ring finger. She gasped softly and looked at it. It was a soft white gold band, with two gemstones. One a brilliant ruby, the other a dazzling emerald. The emerald was engraved with the Potter crest, and the ruby with that of the Weasley family. She smiled and then gave them each a kiss, maybe a bit teary eyed, but it was the good kind. So many emotions passing through her in the last twenty four hours, it was a roller-coaster to say the least.

  
  


~TS~

  
  


The rest of August passed in a blur, between getting her O.W.L. results, and helping her husbands study for, and take their N.E.W.T.'s in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. They were geniuses when it came to pranks, and she wanted them to excel and not have to worry about the ministry being a pain in the arse about them not having those tests passed under their belts. 

  
  


The three had still not completely consummated the marriage quite yet, but that was not to say they did not share intimacy. They had started to sleep in the nude together, and some nights ended up stickier than they anticipated, and a shower had to be taken before bed... which just made things stickier. It was a routine Harriet would miss over the school year, and she mentioned this to her husbands the morning of the 1st. 

  
  


"Dear sweet wife."

"We are your husbands, that gives us certain privileges." 

"Which include, but are not limited to, frequent visits."

"Oh yes, at any given time. You are also to be given your own quarters." 

"Not to mention who you are now, on top of being the wife to our handsome selves." They grinned as they finished together, and Harriet huffed before giving them each a kiss just as their elf popped in to let them know they had to be at the station soon. 

  
  


"Ugh, this is going to be a pain in the arse, isn't it?" She grumbled and shook her head. "I do not want to deal with the press, who will no doubt be swarming, to get a look at the married 'girl-who-lived.'” She snorted and got a reassuring hug from them. 

  
  


"Do not worry, dear wife."

  
  


"Your husbands shall be there, ready to defend your honor." 

They bowed slightly to her and she rolled her eyes, and went to get dressed. That proved to be easier said than done as her two husbands err... gave her some stress relief before they had to be at the station. It helped her settle down, as the press barely bothered her when they got to the station. They, for whatever reason, were allowed onto the platform itself when they should have not been. She found a compartment and spent a few minutes with her husbands before they had to go. 

  
  


She was sitting alone, watching the families say goodbye to their children when the door opened and she was almost barreled over by a large black dog, her face and robes getting mussed and slobbered over. 

  
  


"Merlin, Padfoot!" She huffed and laughed, having only seen her godfather twice in the last month, he had been doing some ministry stuff, as he was now Lord Black and on the Wizengamot. He transformed and gave her a tight hug, Remus coming in after him and getting a hug in return. 

  
  


"Damn I have missed you two." Harriet said, and she smiled and sat between them, catching up a bit. She learned that Remus was going to be the new History teacher, seeing as Binns had been making all of the grades tank in the past few decades. Sirius also had a gift for her; it was a two way diary. He grinned and winked at her. 

  
  


"Write in it... say an hour or two, alright pup?" Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his eye. She frowned but nodded, the whistle blowing before the two adults had to go. Sirius promised to see her at Yule, and Remus would keep her company (and hopefully out of trouble). Remus, however, had to go as well as he was a professor again and had to patrol with the Prefects and Head boy/girl. 

  
  


Harriet's next visitor came in the form of friends, thankfully so. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Ron found her, and they all started to catch up. Ron and Ginny were not wearing thread bare hand me downs', and their trunks were better than he had the previous year. Nothing special, their parents would not squander on frivolous luxuries, but they got them better than average. The visitors after that, well, Harriet would be lying if she said she couldn't go without it. 

  
  


"Well, well. If it isn't the new Weasley slut. Tell me, are you already expecting your third sprog?" Draco spoke, smirking softly at his oh so original insult. Harriet, to her credit, didn't even get upset like Ron and Ginny were, instead she smiled. 

"Tell me, Malfoy, how pathetic you must be. So pathetic that you had to have your father draw up a contract so you could even get a wife. I truly feel sorry for you... to have to stoop to letting daddy do everything for you. Does he still change your nappies?" Harriet asked, and while not putting on the persona of a pureblood witch, she was getting close. There were snickers in the compartment and he got that angry red in his face before his wand was out. He froze when he saw that there were three wands pointed at him, and two at his bookends. 

  
  


"You're outnumbered, Malfoy. That alone shows just how much of a Slytherin you're not. Get out, before we embarrass you." Harriet said, tone hard. Malfoy grumbled, mumbling about his father hearing about this before he left in a huff, nose in the air as if it was his idea to leave all along. Harriet shook her head and then sealed the compartment with her wand. Ron was no longer a Prefect; he gave it up for his studies after he received an ultimatum from his parents to do better, to make something of himself. 

  
  


The rest of the train ride was uneventful, save for the trolley lady and Remus coming by to say hello, the others surprised at his new position, but delightfully so. They made their way to the castle when they arrived and sat at their appropriate tables. They learned that there was a new Potions Professor, one Horace Slughorn, and that Prof. Snape was to be the new DADA professor. Harriet's eyes caught Snape's and he gave her a.... blank look before nodding softly. She smiled ever so slightly and went back to listening to Dumbledore’s announcements. As she figured it would happen, she was called up to the Headmasters office right after dinner. She was walking with Remus, having asked him to accompany her, and enjoyed the look of surprise on his face when the Gargoyle opened for her without the password being uttered. She gave him a marauders grin and they ascended the stairs. 

  
  


When they entered the office Dumbledore was there, waiting with Prof. Snape and McGonagall. He was surprised to see her, having not been alerted, but his grandfatherly tone was in place. 

  
  


"Ah, Harriet, my dea-" He was cut off by her polite interruption. 

  
  


"Pardon me, Headmaster, but neither me nor my Husbands gave you permission to speak to me with such familiarity. Please refrain from using my name without my permission." Harrier said, and he nodded, smiling still but going on. 

  
  


"Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Ah, still Mrs. Potter then?" She nodded and he went on. "Yes, well, I was wondering how the rest of your summer went." He smiled and she sighed softly. 

  
  


"It went as well as it could, after becoming a fresh sixteen year old and being married off because of a stupid law. You understand." Harriet said flippantly. He stiffened for a moment. "Oh, no, you do not. You're a half-blood male, exempt from pureblood stupidity." She turned her gaze to her head of house. "Are you to be wed soon, Professor? You are a half-blood yourself, and past the age of sixteen." She was met with a stern look, but got an answer. 

  
  


"I am exempt from the law, Mrs. Potter, I am a widow." McGonagall spoke curtly, Harriet apologizing softly before looking back at the Headmaster. 

  
  


"Was there anything else, Headmaster?" The teen asked, Dumbledore nodded and she leaned back, nodding to him. 

  
  


"Yes, I received word that you had renounced your account manager. I must caution you on such an action, it is far too great of a burden for one of your age to handle, on top of being a wife and student." Dumbledore said, and Harriet glared softly, but then smiled, it was not a happy smile. 

  
  


"Well, then it is a good thing I am not doing that, am I? No, I have an account manager, and he is taking care of things for me." Harriet said, and then turned to Prof. Snape after enjoying the paling of the headmaster’s features. "Are the ingredients coming along well, Potions Master Snape?" She asked, he blinked but nodded, responding in his normal silky voice, all traces of the normal oily, agitated tones gone. 

  
  


"Yes, thank you for asking, Mrs. Potter. I am working on some new potions in my free time."Snape said, Harriet smiling and nodding before turning back to her head of house. 

  
  


"Did madam Hooch talk with you, Professor?" She asked politely. McGonagall nodded and spoke, this time with a less curt response. 

  
  


"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Potter. She was rather happy about it all, to tell you the truth. The flying lessons shall be much safer and enjoyable now." McGonagall nodded and then Harriet turned her attention back to Dumbledore. 

  
  


"Well, that is all for now. Off you go then, I am sure your friends will be happy to see you." Dumbledore smiled and Harriet glared again, she did not like what he was doing. 

  
  


"Am I not to be escorted to my married quarters?" She asked tersely, agitated at his damned twinkling gaze. 

  
  


"As your husbands are no longer paying tuition here, I am afraid there is no need for it." He said, causing her to huff. . 

  
  


"And if they want to visit? If I am to give my husbands a child, how am I to do such a thing without privacy?" Harriet asked, glaring as well. McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Dumbledore looked at her with wide expression. "What? Do you expect me to wait till I am out of Hogwarts? If I do that it is well out of the contract, and I can be given to another pureblood, of the ministry's choice." She snorted. "No, I need private quarters. This is not me being spoiled, but following the law." She crossed her arms and leaned back. 

  
  


"I am afraid the charter still stands, Mrs. Potter. You cannot have said quarters without your husbands either being professors or attending the school." Dumbledore said, and then Harriet snarled, causing him to flinch. She was done playing these games! 

"Fine. You want to play with me. Albus Dumbledore, then we'll play." Harriet hissed and stood up, extending an arm only to have Fawkes glide from their perch to the teen's prestned limb. Harriet glared at Dumbledore and spoke in a formal, Ladylike tone. 

  
  


"As heir of Salazar Slytherin by Conquest, and by Godric Gryffindor through honor, I claim Hogwarts as my home." Harriet smirked as the familiar double gong went through the school, then spoke in less than friendly tones. "Now, where are my private quarters, Headmaster?" Her voice dripped with anger, and Dumbledore blinked softly. There was nothing he could do now, nothing at all. He sighed and looked at his Deputy. 

  
  


"Minerva, if you would take her to her new quarters? I believe they would be near the great hall." Dumbledore said, with a resigned tone. Minerva nodded and made her way towards the door. Harriet nodded respectfully and left with Minerva and Remus in tow, Fawkes now on her shoulder. When they were gone Dumbledore sighed once more. 

  
  


"Severus, what has happened in such a short time?" Dumbledore questioned. He stroked his beard and sucked on one of his lemon drops. "The goblins must have told her of her lineage somehow... when she renounced her account manager." He mumbled, glaring at nothing and then he looked at the former Potions Professor. "She must not know she can take the wards, Severus, make sure she does not find out. I will do my best as well. Do you understand, my boy?" The dour man nodded and then left with his robes billowing. When he left the office he snorted softly at that last order from Dumbledore. As if he would betray the child of Lily, not to mention the owner of the school. No, Dumbledore was on his own this time, he no longer hand a master, his bare left forearm spoke of that. His debt was paid.

  
  


~TS~

  
  


Time passed, as it tends to do, and soon it was getting chillier as October rolled around. Harriet had loved the gift Sirius gave her, it was a two way diary between her and Hermione. She missed her friend, dearly, and the two were making plans to see each other either at Yule or over the next summer. Harriet was studying in her room, having forgotten it was lunch time, so she missed the commotion that went through the great hall when two familiar redheads came into the castle. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he saw the twins, in their more professional looking brown tailored suits. Their inner shirts were green and orange respectively for Fred and George. 

  
  


"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said smiling, and they smiled right back. 

  
  


"Oh, it's rather simple, Headmaster." Fred began, George nodding. 

"We are here to see our wife. It's been nearly a month, far too long a time." George continued and finished, Fred nodded and Dumbledore sighed. 

"I am afraid it is the school year, I cannot allow this." Dumbledore said, as if it was a painful thing to say. George laughed, looking at Fred and asking.

"Hear that, brother of mine?"

"I do, favorite sibling. It seems like the headmaster sees himself above the law." Fred said, and George nodded. 

"A simple solution, really." Fred nodded after his brother spoke, then looked at their former head of house. 

  
  


"Deputy Headmistress, we wish to see our wife. Please, take us to her room." They asked together, and Minerva nodded and got up, against the sputtered protests of the headmaster, and led them out of the hall. They came up to a painting on the wall of the four founders, though unfortunately it was one of the rare non-magical paintings. The frame, however, was the holder of the password. Minerva spoke the password softly (my first home), and let the twins enter. They closed the door behind them just as Minerva walked away. They came to the more living room type area and saw their wife studying, looking so intense with what she was doing. They shared a silent conversation before they sat on either side of her. 

  
  


Harriet was too into her work, especially in such a secure set of rooms, that she did not notice her husbands sitting next to her. She gasped when she felt them though, as they started to kiss and nibble along her neck and ears. She blushed and looked from her work to see her husbands grinning at her. 

  
  


"Fred, George! What are you doing here? Is it the weekend already?" She asked, and then She glanced at the calendar, and sure enough it was Saturday, around lunch time. "Oh... I was studying for Runes. I want to see if I can change to that come the new year." She said, a mumble really. Fred snickered and kept nibbling on her neck, causing her to squirm softly while she got a kiss and response from George.

  
  


"Ah, well, you have plenty of time. it's not like you take it from 1st year, right Fred?" George said, his brother nodded and made her gasp as he tugged playfully on her neck, something that made her squirm deliciously. 

  
  


"We've missed our wife, and we'd like to take her home for the weekend." Fred said, his tone husky and heavy. Harriet blushed and pulled away. 

  
  


"I... OK, yeah. I can do that. Let me just tell an elf, alright?" Harriet said, they both nodded and she gave a note to a summoned elf to take to Prof. McGonagall, and then they left via portkey. As owner of the castle she was allowed in and out of the wards without so much as an alarm. Only McGonagall knew, and she was fine with it as she had been notified. They were still, freshly married, they needed time to bond. 

  
  


~TS~

  
  


Harriet was sitting in Gryffindor common room with her friends’ mid-December when McGonagall came into the tower and looked at her before coming over. 

  
  


"Mrs. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." McGonagall said, causing Harriet to sigh softly and grumble before excusing herself from her friends. She did her best to go between her friends, studies, and husbands. It was difficult, but it helped that she left the Quidditch team. She loved the game, but she just didn't have the time. She walked with her head of house and the gargoyle, once again, moved before they got there. They entered the office, with Prof. Snape and Dumbledore waiting. 

  
  


"Ah, thank you, Minerva. You may go." Dumbledore said, and Harriet raised an eyebrow and put a hand on McGonagall's arm. 

  
  


"Please, stay, Professor. As you are my head of house you are privy to any conversation I am to have with the headmaster." Harriet said, using that formality that Dumbledore hated so much, she then looked at Prof. Snape. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but why are you here?" She asked politely. Their relationship had smoothed out over the past few months, so he did not take it as an insult. 

  
  


"The headmaster suggested I be here, for whatever reason." Severus said, and Harriet nodded and looked at Dumbledore. 

  
  


"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" She asked, using what the twins like to call her 'Lady Voice.'

"Ah, I was just curious, Har-" The glare from her caused him to pause. "Mrs. Potter... as to the fact of why I saw your name on the leaving list for the holidays." He said, with a smile. "I was under the assumption you would stay here, with your friends." He twinkled softly and Harriet held back a sigh. 

  
  


"I am going to spend the holidays with a friend I have not seen since June, and have my first Yule with my husbands. Is that a problem?" Harriet asked, looking as if she'd rather be doing anything else right now, which was not far from the truth. Dumbledore held in a grimace, and then latched onto something.

  
  


"You are going to see Ms. Granger? I do wish she would return to us here. Regardless, you can just have your husbands come here, and... Ms. Granger is welcome as well." Dumbledore said, as he nodded and she shook her head in response before speaking. 

  
  


"No, Headmaster. I will be enjoying my holiday out of the castle. I have plans already made." Harriet said with a nod, and he frowned. 

  
  


"You leave me no choice, then, Harriet. You must stay, and I will not allow the wards to let you leave." Dumbledore said, he frowned and glanced at the sharp 'Albus!' from Minerva before his eyes went right back to Harriet's, they were wide now as she had stood up... and there was an visible aura of magic about her.

  
  


"Are you trying to threaten me, the owner of this school, with imprisonment?" Harriet snarled out and his stare hardened. "It will not work! You may be the headmaster, but those gongs you heard on the first of September were not just for show. This castle, the walls, the bricks, the soil five kilometers in every direction belongs to  **_Me_ ** . You have no authority over this!" Her hair was slightly flowing around her head, arcs of magic jumping from strand to strand. 

  
  


"Do not think of yourself master of this school anymore, Dumbledore! You remain here at the will of Hogwarts, and she is getting less and less pleased with your meddling. Simply smile, and tell me to have a good holiday, and I will forget you even tried." Harriet almost spat out, and watched as he sat down, forced by the castle and the magic pouring off of her. 

  
  


"Very well... Mrs. Potter. Enjoy... your holiday." Dumbledore said, through clenched teeth as he was barely allowed to speak due to the oppressive force on his body. She nodded and left, huffing as the door opened and slammed for her. When she was out of sight she nearly collapsed, that power had not been hers. She had just borrowed it from the castle, and it was taxing. She called an elf and was taken to her room, she needed a nap! 

  
  


~TS~

  
  


Yule was amazing, by far the best Yule Harriet had ever had. She got to spend time with Sirius, Remus (even though he was a professor at Hogwarts), and the Weasley's and of course Hermione. However, waking up after giving and receiving the gift of a first time with her husbands... that was magnificent. It had been all set up by her (OK, Hermione helped a little...), they did not know a thing. They walked into their bedroom, ready for bed, to see their innocent little wife in nothing but ribbon strands on. One over her nether regions, and another over her chest. 

  
  


No words were said that night, unless you count the rather enthusiastic calling of each other’s names during the throws of passion and desire. The first time was awkward for her, and a bit painful, but the rest of the night was much better. Her husbands treated her well, and made her regret absolutely nothing about what she had decided to give them. She knew, as they did, that there was no resisting each other anymore. They were together as closely as possible... and all they could do was grow more and more to love each other. 

  
  


~TS~

  
  


The twins would visit their wife every weekend, and they would trade off between going back to their home in Diagon Alley, or staying at the castle. As part of the law Harriet was not allowed to use contraception, and with the amount of love making she participated in with her husbands, it was no surprise that she ended up pregnant before the end of the school year. She found out in early April, so she would be having a late December/January baby. She found out through Madame Pomfrey that it would be a baby boy at the end of June. She couldn't wait to tell her husbands, she just hoped they would be as excited as she was. 

  
  


She vowed not to be a baby machine, but the thought of being able to raise a child with a complete loving family was something she couldn't help but be excited about. She was on the train with her husbands; they had wanted to ride it with her on the last weekend, when she decided to tell them. They were enjoying some treats from the trolley when George decided to tease her as she ate her eighth chocolate frog. 

  
  


"I do believe, brother of mine, that by the time we get home we'll have a chocolate frog for a wife." Fred chuckled and Harriet responded, with a calm voice, a lot calmer than she felt. 

  
  


"Baby gets what baby wants." Harriet mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard, and then went back to nibbling her frog and George blanked for a moment, Fred's chuckling stopping. 

  
  


"Come again, Harriet?" Fred asked, wondering if he heard correctly. 

"You heard me, Fredrick." Harriet looked at him, and he saw that trepidation in her eyes, but then chuckled and tugged her to his lap, giving her a deep kiss. 

"Well, it took us long enough, right George?" Fred teased his wife and brother, the former blushing and nuzzling into him, relief washing over her. George blinked softly and looked at his wife and brother, voice cracking softly. 

"We're going to be... dads?" Fred and Harriet nodded and he grunted. "Hey, stop hogging all the wife. C'mere!" Harriet giggled as she was tugged over and then shared a kiss with her second husband. The three of them spent the rest of the ride going between choosing baby names, how happy they were, making use of some privacy wards, and over all just... being excited young parents. Harriet had a feeling, as she told them for the first time she loved them, they maybe being married so young wouldn't be so bad after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, woo! That was different for me, and not difficult per se, just... I don't know, weird? Eh, I did have fun with it though. I hope everyone enjoys it, or not. Regardless, read and review if you please.


End file.
